RAW Shows
For the brand, see ''[[RAW|''RAW (brand)]]. ''RAW'' 1 WWE Monday Night RAW: To kick off, there will be a WWE U.S. No.1 Contenders match between Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara, and the winner will get an immediate title match versus the current U.S. Champion, Sheamus. On another note, the WWE Draft tonight will take place after the main event of Monday Night RAW. Sin Cara vs. Daniel Bryan "Out comes Sin Cara, the Mexican wrestler of the ages taking immediate impact and seeking the United States Championship immediately." "And here comes Daniel Bryan!" Cara and Bryan in a lockup, Sin Cara pushes away, and a low dropkick to the knees of Daniel Bryan. An abdominal stretch by Sin Cara, which Bryan will break, and will attemp the LaBell lock, but is unsucessful. Sin Cara takes advantage of this, and will hit a spectacular hurricanrana, throwing Bryan to the ground. While on the ground, Sin Cara hits a beautiful Moonsault on Bryan. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "That means Sin Cara has a match right now against Sheamus!" Sin Cara vs. Sheamus It's a shameful thing... Sheamus immediately goes for the Brouge, but will miss, and Sin Cara into the roll-up. 1... 1 1/2, and Sheamus powers out, but will be put into a dragon sleeper. Sheamus slowly fading, until Ted DiBiase Jr. comes out and trips the referee, and grabs a steel chair, and slamming it into the back of Sin Cara. Writhing in pain, Sheamus picks up Sin Cara and places him against the turnbuckle. Stepping back, he unleashes and connects with the Brouge. Sin Cara falls, and the referee gets up. "Booyaka, Booyaka!" Rey Mysterio enters the arena, distracting Sheamus for just a second, which allows Sin Cara to hit a dropkick to the back, propelling Sheamus into the ropes. While hanging on the ropes, Sheamus turns, and will hit the Brouge once more on a flying Sin Cara. 1... 2... 3. It's over, and Sheamus will retain the United States Championship. "Next ,King, is the Miz! He's going to talk about John Cena, who will lose to the Miz at Extreme Rules for the WWE Championship!" "I, The Miz, would like to say that I am AWESOME, and you all suck. John Cena sucks, and The Rock sucks. You all know that I am undefeatable as the WWE Champion, so you all need to get over it. Also -" Miz is cut off by John Cena's music, with Cena running into the ring. A brawl between Cena and Miz breaks out, with the Miz winning. After missing a punch, Cena takes advantage and will hit the Attitude Adjustment. "IF YOU SMELL!" The crowd goes absolutely insane, as The Rock charges to the ring and throws a couple of punches at John Cena, knocking Cena to the ground. The Rock picks him up and promptly delivers a Rock Bottom. Set up in perfect position, The Rock will prepare to hit the People's Elbow. But when he is about to hit it, The Miz runs up behind him and hits a picture perfect Skull Crushing Finale. Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk "Del Rio, the Mexican Aristocrat, is off towards the ring, and will go 1 vs. 1 with CM Punk." "And now CM Punk will enter through the TitanTron, with a look of determination." The match starts with the two in a lockup, and CM Punk with a gut kick, promptly taking control. A chinlock by Punk will put Del Rio a bit out of his game, but not enough for the tap. Del Rio throws his shoulder into Punk's face, breaking the hold. Del Rio will follow up with a gut kick of his own, knocking the wind out of Punk. After a few punches thrown by Del Rio, he Irish Whips Punk into the turnbuckle, and will hit the Step-Up Enzugiri. Punk stumbling into the middle of the ring, Del Rio tries to hit the Cross Arm- Breaker. Punk dodges, spins Del Rio to face him, and props him onto his shoulders, evidently going for the Go To Sleep, but Del Rio will hop off. But just as Punk goes for another one, Randy Orton charges out towards the ring and hits an RKO on Del Rio, giving Del Rio the win by disqualification. But Randy Orton isn't finished, and will hit Punk with an RKO as well. Randy Orton will grab a microphone, and begins talking. "CM Punk, I understand you are a good wrestler, but I don't give a damn how good you are. All I care about is delivering and RKO and a Punt right to your skull." Randy puts the mic down, but the General Manager of RAW has something to say. "May I have your attention please, I have just recieved an email from the Anonymous RAW General Manager." "And I quote." "Randy, I understand that you want a piece of CM Punk, and I understand that you also want to regain the WWE Championship. So I'll tell you what. If you defeat CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio in a 2/3 Falls Triple Threat No DQ match at Extreme Rules, then I'll give you you're WWE Championship match, but tonight in our main event, you'll face this man." Glass Shatters, and none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin enters through the TitanTron! Randy Orton vs. Steve Austin The two start in a lockup, and Randy will throw a couple punches at Austin, driving him into the turnbuckle. Randy Irish Whips him into the other turnbuckle with force, driving Austin into the steel post. Orton will take Austin and put him into an armbar, with Austin looking as if he'll tap. Austin breaks it and punches Orton square in the face. Orton stumbles, and will be punched repeatedly again by Austin, this time driving Orton into the turnbuckle. Austin puts Orton into a facelock in the middle of the ring now, and drops Orton with a perfect DDT, putting The Viper in a tough situation. Austin picks up Orton, and gets the gut kick. Following it up would be a Stunner, but Orton reverses it, flipping Austin into an RKO, slamming Austin to the mat with authority. Austin slides out of the ring, while Orton waits. But, from no where, comes Punk, who the referee doesn't see, and gives Orton a Go To Sleep. Austin rolls into the ring, and picks up Orton. The gut kick, and then the Stone Cold Stunner, putting out The Viper definitley. 1... 2... 3. Austin wins it! "Ladies and Gentlemen, next is the WWE Draft, where superstars at random will be assigned to different brands. But because of the complications, the Brands will take turns going, as we have no matches for the picks." The Draft begins, with RAW getting the first draft pick. The screen flashes between the superstars... McIntyre... Booker T... Mysterio... Swoggle... And the first pick is Rey Mysterio! WWE SmackDown goes next, with the second pick. Once more it flashes between superstars. Orton... Miz... Cena... Triple H... And the second pick is Alex Riley! WWE RAW goes third... Christian... Booker T... Michelle... CHRISTIAN! The World Champion to RAW! WWE SmackDown goes fourth, with the last pick. Miz... Del Rio... Punk... THE MIZ! RAW 2 Welcome to Monday Night RAW! Tonight will be World Heavyweight Champion Christian will address the fans and will also have a title match against either John Cena or Alberto Del Rio, who will have a No. 1 Contender's Match for the World Title tonight! But, also tonight, Sheamus will also defend his title against Daniel Bryan and Sin Cara in a triple threat match. But to start off things, we'll have a tag team match with CM Punk and Dolph Ziggler vs. Kane and Undertaker. Brothers of Destruction vs. Punk and Ziggler The twos teams enter and set to work. Kane hits some chops to Ziggler's chest, causing Dolph to stumble into the ring corner. Kane takes advantage and hits a smooth uppercut to Ziggler's jaw. Kane Irish Whips Dolph into the corner and tags in 'Taker, where the two perform a double big boot. Undertaker goes for the cover. 1... 2... and a kick out. 'Taker and Ziggler both up, Undertaker hits a kick to Zigglers gut. Undertaker goes for the Tombstone, and Ziggler flies out, and races over to tag in CM Punk. Punk enters and gets into a grapple with the Undertaker, who wins the fight. 'Taker throws some punches at Punk's head, which causes him to stumble. 'Taker hits a massive big boot to Punk's skull, and picks him up to deliver the Tombstone Pile Driver. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "Well King, do you think they're legitimate contenders for the Tag Team Championships?" "I sure do Cole!" Daniel Bryan vs. Sin Cara vs. Sheamus The match startes with Sin Cara exiting the ring. Bryan and Sheamus enter a lockup with Sheamus usurping power. He hits Bryan with a punch to the head, causing Bryan to stumble. Sheamus goes for the Brogue, but misses, sending him into the turnbuckle. Bryan throws a couple of punches to Sheamus, and goes for the LaBell lock, which fails. Sheamus gains control once more, putting Bryan into the abdominal stretch. Looking like he'll tap, Sin Cara enters the ring and breaks it, and hits a hurricanrana on Sheamus and Bryan. Sin Cara plants a moonsault on the champion. 1... 2... 2 1/2. Sheamus kicks out, and Brogues Sin Cara. Frm behind comes Daniel Bryan, who locks in the LaBell lock, causing Sheamus to tap out. It's over! Here's your winner and NEW United States Champion, Daniel Bryan! "And next is Christian!" "So here I am, the World Heavyweight Champion, and on fire. Now I know that I'll have to defend my title tonight against either Del Rio or John Cena, and may the best man win, but I will not surrender my title for a long time. Now get the No. 1 Contender's match rolling!" John Cena vs. Alberto Del Rio This matchup begins with the two men into a lockup, but Del Rio will capitalize off of Cena letting go, and drives his elbow into John Cena's back. Cena stumbling, Del Rio gets a knee into Cena's face, propelling him into the turnbuckle. Del Rio lets a flurry of punches, finishing off with an elbow to Cena's face. Cena still stumbling, will reverses Del Rio attempts at a slam, propelling Del Rio over the top rope, causing him to slam into the padding on the floor. Cena thriving in the moment until Del Rio gets into the ring, he hits Del Rio with a flying elbow. The hand in the air, John sets up for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. He flies off the ropes, and hits it. Del Rio gets up, and is put into an Attitude Adjustment. With a triumphant slam, Cena goes for the cover. 1... 2... 3. It's over! John Cena celebrates, and gets prepared for his immediate match against Christian. John Cena vs. Christian (World Heavyweight Championship Match) The match starts with Christian putting Cena into a chinlock, and Irish Whipping him into the corner. He gets a few gut kicks in, and a suplex. Cena on the mat, slowly attempts to get up, but will be caught with an elbow to the temple. Christian lifts up Cena, and gets a huge punch off. 1... 2... The kick out by Cena creates some momentum for him, and he unloads onto Christian with a cloud of left and right hands, ripping up Christian. He Irish whips him into the turnbuckle, and hits a clothesline. Christian falls face first onto the mat, clutching his chest. Cena gets some stomps onto Christian's back, and picks him up, and hits him with a picture perfect Side-Walk slam, setting up for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He hits it, and hits an Attitude Adjustment onto Christian once he gets up. He puts him into the STF, and Christian taps! It's over! Here is your winner, and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena! RAW 3 Welcome to Monday Night RAW! Tonight, the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena will face Randy Orton in our main event. Also will be Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk at Extreme Rules, ajnd John Cena will battle Christian for the title there as well. But tonight we're going to start it off with some tag team action between John Morrison and Daniel Bryan vs. Ezekiel Jackson and Zack Ryder. Morrison and Bryan vs. Zeke and Ryder The match will begin with Bryan and Ryder in a lock-up, and Bryan finishing it out with a low dropkick to Ryder. Daniel proceeds to successfully lock in a wrist lock, and twists Ryder onto his back, where Bryan will hit him with a knee to the gut. He'll grab Zack and tag in Morrison, where the two perform a double neckbreaker. Cover by Morrison. 1... 2... Kick out. Morrison locks Ryder into an abdominal stretch, and then cracks Ryder's back onto his knee. With Ryder in this position, he goes for a dropkick to the back, which Ryder dodges, and tags in Zeke, who will hit Morrison with a lariat. Morrison gets up quickly, but is hit with another one, which then Zeke will pick up Morrison and slam him to the mat with authority. 1... 2... Kick out. Morrison gets up, but is a bit dazed, and will be hit with a boot to the face. Zeke lifts up Morrison, and hits him with the Book of Ezekiel. 1... 2... 3. It's over! "Well after that match the Zeke and Ryder absolutley dominated, it turns out that Morrison and Zeke will be in action at Extreme Rules!" "And there's John Cena!" John Cena walking backstage is jumped by Christian, and beaten with a chair. "That's what you get for taking my world title!" CM Punk vs. Kane Punk plays with Kane, circling the ring, getting the count up to 7 before returning into the ring. Kane goes for a punch, but Punk dodges and gets a calf kick in, putting Kane onto his knees. Punk hits the low neckbreaker, and goes for the cover, but it isn't even one. Kane up to his feet, he hits Punk in the sternum with a chop, thundering throughout the arena. Punk backed up in pain, rolls out of the ring, and leans against the announce tables. Kane isn't going to let that happen, and throw Punk onto it. He picks him up and hits a Choke Slam onto the table. He rolls Punk into the ring, and goes for the cover. 1... 2... 2 1/2. Punk kicks out! Kane picks him up in disbelief, and plants him with a running powerslam. He will not go for the cover, but instead will go for the Choke Slam, but Punk slides out, and hits a gut kick and a swinging neckbreaker. He lifts up Kane and puts him onto his shoulders for the Go to Sleep, and hits it. 1... 2... 2 1/2. Kane kicks out! Kane picks himself up, and then plants a huge boot onto Punk, who falls down onto the mat with power. Kane will pick him up once more and deliver a Choke Slam. 1... 2... 3. It's over! John Cena vs. Randy Orton The two veterans start into a lock-up, with Randy winning. He hits Cena with an uppercut, and then a boot to the knee of the World Champion. Cena is backed into the turnbuckle, where Orton'll hit another uppercut. Cena falls foward into Orton's DDT. Orton will go into the quick cover. 1... Kick out. Orton will lock John Cena into an Armbar, but The Champ will break out, and plant a punch into the face of Orton. He unloads upon Orton, throwing numerous punches into the skull of Orton. He hits a flying shoulder, and then another. He gets ready for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, which he hits Orton with authority. Orton gets up, clutching his face, will be set up for the Attitude Adjustment. He flips Orton over his shoulders, but out of no where Randy hits an amazing RKO. 1... 2... 3. It's over!